Truth Takes
by grayskiesatdawn
Summary: A series of outtakes relating to The Truth Is Here. Includes scenes that didn't fit into the main storyline and some crack takes of scenes.


In Flight Meal

Excitement palpitated through the small throng of soon-to-be passengers waiting by the boarding gate. Out of all the thousands of entrants, they were selected for a once in a lifetime trip to Morocco. The lure of luxury on someone else's dime and an exotic, for most North Americans anyway, location was too much to pass up.

The gate rolled open and the twelve passengers embarked on their fantasy journey. An attendant, a tall, beautiful woman with hypnotic violet eyes, directed them to their seats and helped them stow their carry-on luggage. By now, the excitement swelled into an audible buzz of happy voices. Settling into the oddly comfortable seats, an unheard of treat on most airlines, the attendant formally welcomed them.

"We are so pleased you are joining us for this exciting journey. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for takeoff. We will make several stops for refueling before arriving in Casablanca. We are also traveling with several VIP passengers," her soothing voice stopped allowing for the surge of surprised whispers and speculation to circle the cabin and subside. Smiling demurely, with just a hint of perfect white teeth showing between her full lips, she continued, "they may invite several of you to join them in the private lounge in the rear of the plane. Do not disturb them otherwise. Refreshments and meals will be served when we are underway. Should you need anything, just ask. My name is Heidi and I'm more than happy to serve you."

After several rounds of champagne and a fantastic meal, the giddiness and alcohol took its toll on the passengers. More than half of them asked for pillows and drifted off into sleep, serene smiles spread lazily across their faces.

Jack Barnes was one of the few still awake. His wife, Allison, was asleep with her head drooping close to his shoulder. He leaned over, shifting the pillow so she'd be more comfortable and went back to his guidebook. He always wanted to go to Morocco, wander the ancient ruins, take in the culture through the souks. The glossy images he held bound together in his hands would be a reality in just a few hours. He really was surprised so many of the other passengers had fallen asleep.

A large, older gentleman in front of him snored loudly, cutting through Jack's thoughts. He reached for his ear buds, seeking to block the offensive noise before it got too grating. A few more page flips in his guidebook and his eyelids drooped. Well, a short nap wouldn't hurt. It was a really long flight.

Something nudged him and he started. Allison bumped his shoulder. She was drowsily stretching in the seat next to him. He pulled the ear buds out and glance around. That was weird. A couple of the others were missing. The soft moan beside him distracted him. God, his wife was sexy when she first woke up, all soft noises and sleepy eyes.

"Have a good nap, honey?"

"Mmm hmm. The best I ever had on a plane."

"Really? Want to have the best some thing else on a plane?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "No. Do you know how many germs are in airplane restrooms?"

"It's a chartered jet. It should be cleaner. We could always ask for a blanket." Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She looked like she was giving it a thought. "Maybe later. Right now, I'm going to see how clean those restrooms really are." She slipped by him and headed to the rear of the plane.

Several minutes passed and Allison hadn't returned. Jack questioned the attendant.

"She has probably been invited into the VIP area." Heidi leaned in closer to Jack, her cleavage and sensuous lips inches from him. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Can't I go back and look for her?"

Heidi's frown resembled a pout. "I'm sorry, that's not allowed." She smiled at him softly. "Perhaps, I can see if they'll invite you back?" Those mesmerizing eyes bore into his soul.

Jack nodded absently. He wasn't sure what he asked anymore. Moments later, Heidi returned and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "They are ready for you now."

Silently, Jack followed after her. Reaching the back of the plane, she pulled a door open for him and pushed him inside. "Have fun."

(*)

"I like them better when they've had red wine and not champagne."

"Oh, come now Jane, they all taste the same when they've had alcohol so recently. You can't tell the difference."

Jane shot her twin a menacing look. "I can. You obviously have a preference for what they've eaten beforehand. You drank from all the women whom had lobster."

"Only because they drenched the lobster in butter. And they were the only two who ate the lobster anyway. It's the extra fat that makes them good, right Demitri?"

"I wouldn't know, I only eat women, plump or skinny. Women taste sweeter in general."

"Oh look, Heidi has brought another treat. Who gets him?" In answer to Alec's question, Felix moved forward.

"I'll take him. He's an American, right?" Heidi nodded. "Good. I select by nationality when I can. Americans are by far the tastiest, blood full of sugar and salt. Delicious. Alec, put him out will you. He looks like he's a fighter." Alec obliged and Felix swiftly bit his victim on the neck. He took a sip. "Are you sure you don't want a taste, Jane? I've had three already."

Jane's nose wrinkled in disdain. "No. I already had one. I'm not a glutton."

""He's very tasty. You know I could go for some Thai. I like spice."

(*)

The plane landed in Morocco, but no passengers disembarked. Just luggage and cargo. The luggage went to the terminal and the other cargo was transferred to a waiting bus. The plane refueled and returned to Italy.

The bus was found a day later on a deserted road to Marrakesh. A fire apparently broke out in the engine and spread rapidly through the bus. There were no survivors.

**A/N: In _The Truth is Here_, I planned to have Heidi among the Volturi. Her back story in the official guide for Twilight caught my attention. She and Victoria happened to be part of the same coven for a time, before the Volturi destroyed it, leaving only Heidi and Victoria as survivors. So that little snippet of conversation were the Volturi make their arrival is between Heidi and Jane. I decided that Heidi wouldn't be part of the confrontation/clean up duty with the Cullens. She had a more important job to do.**

**There's also a homage to a classic Twilight Zone episode mentioned in Heidi's welcoming speech. **


End file.
